The Lioness Lust: A smutty tale of rule 63 Rengar
by Engiewatkins
Summary: Hello everybody! First and foremost I would like to say that this story was inspired by the Artist Kuma X, and his version of rule 63 Rengar (Cover image). He is a great artist and he has a Pixiv (NSFW) if you want to check him out. This is my first ever fan fiction, and I wanted to test my writing skills. Comments and criticisms welcome. Thank you for reading.


The lioness lust,

A smutty tale of rule 63 Rengar (Femgar)

 **chapter 1**

Many changes had occurred to the rift over the years. A handful of new champions had been discovered over Runetarra, and added to the league of legends. As of the most recent patch, Rengar's skill set had been reworked so rather than seeking to add to her bone tooth necklace, she instead was seeking to collect the sexual essence of her victims to increase the strength of her abilities throughout a match.

A task that Rengar had originally thought would be tedious, turned out to give her even more of a thrill than before when she caught her prey. A few months after the changes, Rengar had already grown comfortable with her new skills. She was adept at using her new abilities to stalk her prey, take them, and quickly dispatch of them in almost no time at all. She preferred male targets, as it was easier to straddle them, remove their pants, mount them, and force them to finish inside her, as they begged for mercy and release at the same time.

The entire experience had made her shiver in excitement just thinking about it. Rengar looked down as she felt a now familiar wetness sneaking in between her furry, muscular thighs. She had just spawned on the fountain, and she was already soaking before the match even began. The only downside to her changes, as she realized early on, was that she could hardly control her excitement and lust for the hunt. She had to remember to control herself.

The rest of Rengar's teamed spawned into the rift. Among her team was Ahri, who instantly noticed the scent of her ferocious jungler's heavily dampened sex. Ahri giggled lightly to herself. "Careful Rengar, your lust for for the kill could land you in a situation you weren't ready for. Trust me, I would know." Ahri playfully warned.

Rengar swiftly turned to her. "You dare try and tell me how to hunt, you fox whore?" Rengar said obnoxiously. She stepped towards Ahri threateningly. Her face was merely inches away from the seductive Kitsune, and she glared at her aggressively. "Watch your tongue, girl before I twist it out of your throat!" She said as the barrier around the fountain faded.

Ahri, not fazed by her threat, just shrugged. "Sorry to offend you Pridestalker, I had not intended to do so," Ahri said insincerely. "I merely tried to advise you of your bodily urges. But you seem to know yourself better than I do." She cooed sarcastically.

Rengar growled lowly at her, baring her teeth. Then she snapped around, her mane of braids gently brushing against the fox girl's face, and proceeded off the platform towards the top lane jungle. Ahri mused to herself. She knew Rengar's pride would land her in a troubling situation, it was only a matter of time, and she couldn't wait to watch it unfold.

Vi was heading towards the outer top lane tower, readying herself for her engagement against the new champion that would be her opponent.

He went by the name of Warsaw, the Bandle city Barrier. A human male tasked with the the protection of Bandle city, as he was apart of a covenant that believed in order and the protection of innocent beings, and those that could not fight for themselves. They were called the Siege of Radiance, as they used magic and runes to bend light into physical form and utilize it to their advantage, creating structures and weaponry using hard light.

Rengar didn't care about any of that though. She had never seen the man yet, and wanted to study and stalk the new arrival on the rift, and eventually add a new trophy to her collection. At this point, she had already claimed the essence of almost every champion in the league, male and female, and even some of the void creatures.

She began to recall of a match where her jungle opponent was the fearsome Rek'sai. _She remembered sneaking her way into the enemy jungle after she completed a successful gank in the bottom lane a few minutes into the match, earning herself and her team two early kills. She recalled Waiting in brush patiently next to the Red Brambleback and its kindling. Her fur stood on end excitingly as she watched the mighty Void burrower tunnel into the creatures, and knock them all into the air. As the Brambleback came crashing down, It began fighting back against Rek'sai's relentless assault. Rengar licked her lips as she starting soaking through her loincloth, watching the two creatures tear into each other, her ferocity rising. Then she struck. She leaped from the brush with a massive roar, calling for her summoner to smite the Brambleback, as she landed her blade in Rek'sai's hide, her ferocity at it's peak. The powerful orange energy bolted from the sky, slaying the red beast. She remembered how Rek'sai let out a screech as she tried to flee to her tunnel, but she was hot on her many heels. The power of the red buff, and being at her peak ferocity, she knew her prey could not escape. She expelled her ferocity, and threw her bola with a mighty force, as the rope wrapped around all six of the void creatures legs, causing it to trip and stumble. Rek'sai was screeching as she lay rooted on the ground of the forest. Rengar remembered how her vagina was practically a leaky faucet, unable to control her lust as she approached the downed creature. She rolled Rek'sai onto her back and straddled the beast. Rek'sai was still struggling to escape her bondage. Rengar was rubbing her moist sex through her armor against the beast's scaly underbelly, feeling for the void creature's own bestial womanhood. She reached beneath one of Rek'sai' scales and finally found her target. The creature let out an alarmed screech as Rengar slid three fingers into Rek'sai's light purple void cunt. Rengar smiled at the reaction, and cooed pridefully. "This is new for you, isn't it?" her fingers were now pumping in and out of the purple beast with vigor. Rek'sai buckled and growled beneath her, as she increased the speed of her finger violation, her hand doused in the void burrower's slick juices..._

The sound of the krugs bursting out from the wall made her snap back to the present. Her inner thighs were soaked, her fur dampened. She shook her head and cleared her thoughts. It was time to hunt. Vi yelled from the outer tower. "Do you need a leash?!"

"No!" Rengar snarled. Again her teammates were annoying her, trying to help her with easy task and advise her. _"I could hunt the entire enemy team alone if given the chance."_ She thought to herself. She dismissed Vi's annoyance and began attacking the krugs. She savaged her blade into the Ancient Krug's thick hide, and yanked it out expertly as the rock creature and its minor retaliated. She called for the smite, and the orange blast of energy struck the larger krug. She then slashed at the rock beast again, stunning it as she shrugged off the the little nips the minor krug was inflicting.

She eventually finished off the two beasts, noticing it took longer than usual, and she sustained more wounds than usual as well. Rengar reached for one of her potions, but she had none. The realization had finally hit her. She forgot to buy items. She growled angrily. "That stupid fox bitch made me forget my items!" she roared. She began her recall, annoyed by Ahri's actions. She teleported back onto the fountain, just as Ahri began to walk back to her lane.

"Hey you bitch! You knew I forgot to buy my items didn't you!?" Rengar roared

Ahri simply turned and smiled. "Yeah, but you told me not to help you, remember?" She said joyfully. She turned back around and continued back to the mid lane, her tails swishing gleefully.

Rengar was visibly angered by Ahri's taunting. But she would get her back. _"Have fun not getting any ganks from me,"_ She thought to herself as she purchased the hunter's machete and three red potions. _"There is new prey in the top lane, and they are getting all my attention."_ Rengar's thoughts continued. She left the platform again, tail swishing anxiously as she headed back into the jungle.

 **Chapter 2**

seven minutes had passed through the match, and Rengar could feel she was finally catching up with the enemy jungler, Nidalee. Vi was struggling against the new champion in the top lane. The neglected Ahri in the mid lane was doing well for herself, already scoring three kills against the enemy Lux. Vi had starting pinging for Rengar's gank a few minutes ago, but the Pridestalker was holding off until she was strong enough to use her ultimate. She was moving through the river, attacking the scuttle crab to increase her ferocity. As she landed the killing blow, she felt her strength increase, her fur standing on end as she felt her power rising. "Finally, now the real hunt can begin." She said to herself. Her cloaking ability ready, She moved towards the top lane.

Vi saw her approach and sighed. "Took you long enough." she said, annoyed by Rengar's lateness. Rengar snarled and kneed down, patiently waiting in the brush. Vi smashed a minion with her fist and continued. "This Warsaw guy is no joke. Every time I try and land a hit on the bastard, this thin hard light shield of his just shatters, and the shards hurt like a bitch!" Vi said angrily, punching another minion in the face. "Then somehow I'm on the defensive! And He's got these runic slabs on his wrist that cover his fists with hard light!" Vi was steaming, and she punched another minion so hard, it flew backwards, bowling into another group of minions behind it. Vi panted heavily as Rengar took in her words. If Vi, whom of which Rengar actually respected a little, was having trouble with this light wielding human, then the hunt would be more exhilarating than she actually thought before. Her sex began drooling again, as Rengar began to lose herself in the thrill of the hunt, lowering herself further into the brush.

The enemy outer top lane tower began glowing with spinning energy. Vi groaned. "Here he comes again. I hope your ready Rengar." The teleportation completed, and Warsaw casually walked back towards the middle of the lane. "Hello again Vi!" He cheered joyfully. Rengar finally caught a glimpse of the new champion. He was handsome, with chocolate brown skin and short black hair in a buzz cut. He had a firm jawline, and was wearing a gray combat tunic adorned with multiple satchels, with a pair of Khaki trousers adorned with armor plates that tucked into a pair steel tipped boots. His upper arms were exposed, showing off his strong muscular biceps. His gauntlet-like runic slabs completely covered his forearms, glowing with a bright sky blue radiance as he lowered himself into a combat stance.

"Ready to trade blows again Vi? Sparring with another person who likes to punch stuff is pretty cool!" He said with a good natured smile.

Rengar licked her lips in anticipation. "This is going to be fun."

Vi cracked the knuckles of her gauntlets and dashed towards Warsaw with her vault breaker maneuver. "Cut the Crap asshole! I'm gonna knock that stupid smile right of your face!" She yelled as she dove fist first into him.

Unprepared for her sudden offensive move, Warsaw was knocked back into the wall, closer towards the brush Rengar sat waiting anxiously in, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Her underwear was pooling with her feminine juices. Warsaw's passive light shield started cracking heavily as he tried to recover from the sudden blow. Vi saw her chance. She kept up her momentum and unleashed her assault and battery. "Here I come you bastard!" She pointed at her target and flew in again for the combo. Just as Warsaw looked up, it was too late. Vi knocked him up into the air with a massive uppercut, then she leaped up after him.

Rengar activated her cloak, and prepared to strike.

Vi leapt above, raised her fist, and struck Warsaw back down towards the ground with incredible force. Vi caught a glance at him as he crashed down, he was no longer smiling. His face was stoic and...calm?

Warsaw crashed into the ground, his light shield shattering brilliantly as fragments scattered through the air.

Vi saw the opening as she landed back down onto the ground. "RENGAR, NOW!" she shouted.

Rengar leaped from the brush preparing to savage her weakened prey, as Vi dove in for another vault breaker.

Warsaw's eyes narrowed and gleamed brightly, as he rolled backwards onto his knees. He slammed his fist to the ground, and casted his ultimate.

The Piltover Enforcer and the lady Pridestalker were shocked as they were repelled backwards with a mighty force, a large blue barrier erupting from where he cast his fist. Warsaw then struck his hard light barrier with a powerful palm strike, shattering it. Chunks of hard light fragmentation bombarded into the two woman, inflicting heavy lacerations.

The two female warriors were surprised by his massive damage output, as they were both heavily wounded. Warsaw then gestured with his hand, and fabricated a smaller hard light wall. He leaped towards it, and shattered the light wall with a powerful kick, sending more radiant blue fragmentation at Vi.

Just as Vi weakly got to her feet, the massive wave of fractured light fragments struck her, sending her flying back. Rengar watched as her ally tumbled backwards, landing underneath the safety of the tower and on the brink of death. Vi raised her face from the dirt after a moment and meekly began her recall. "R-Rengar, just retreat..." She could barely muster. Rengar looked back to Warsaw and snarled. Her human prey was far more formidable than she thought. "No, He's mine!" Rengar roared to her as she stood.

Warsaw and Rengar were both close to death, their health in the mid hundreds. With no more mana to cast any abilities, Warsaw made the first move. He knew if he tried to run back under tower, she would cut him off. Rengar anticipated this, and she threw a bola in the direction she thought he would run to, reaching the apex of her ferocity. He juked it, and ran into the river.

Rengar roared as she reached full ferocity, readying her empowered bola. "You're my prey now!" She growled as she ran after him. He was just outside the brush in the middle of the river when She let the bola fly. The perfect throw snagged Warsaw right around his knees, and he tumbled into the tall grass. Rengar's good eye gleamed as she sprinted after him. This was it. She was finally going to claim the essence of this formidable foe.

She arrived in the brush to see Warsaw lying on his back, rapidly trying to undo the rope around his legs. Rengar dove on top of him, grabbing his arms and pinning them to the ground as she straddled him, both of her knees at either of his sides. She got a real good look at him now. He was calm, breathing heavily beneath her bestial grasp. His tunic was heavily torn, revealing his abs slightly. They looked like they had been carved from perfect stones. She felt the urge feel them, but she couldn't release her grip on his arms. _"Damn..."_ She thought.

Warsaw examined the fit lioness as well. Her armor seemed purposely made to show off her athletic body. Her fur covered body was absolutely amazing. Her thick thighs glistened with sweat, and her abs, well defined through her fur as well. Rengar's balloon sized breast were heaving slightly under her light armor, as she panted above him. He wondered what her ass looked like, had to be amazing no doubt. He kept examining her, as his gaze finally met her surprisingly soft looking face. "You caught me huntress. Now what are you gonna do to me?" He wondered aloud as he felt some moistness on his pants.

With all the excitement from combat, Rengar hadn't even noticed the waterfall that was now her inner thighs and panties. Her pussy was soaked, and it was starting to leak onto the pants of her prey. She gnashed her teeth. "Now, I take my trophy." She growled aggressively. With one swift motion, she released her grip on one of his arms, quickly lowered his trousers, and pinned his arm again.

Warsaw's thick, nine inch member bounced up freely, lightly smacking against her lower belly as it stood fully erect. He was only slightly bigger than most of the champions she took on the rift, but the thickness was a record for her. His impressive cock was almost as wide as her six pack. "You're making this too easy, prey!" She said obnoxiously.

Warsaw smirked a bit. "I could hardly control myself. You're one beautiful vixen." He smugly regarded.

Rengar snapped her teeth in the air between their faces threateningly. "Your flattery won't change your fate when I'm done with you, human." She snidely replied. _"Now then..."_ She thought to herself as she raised her hips off of his lower body to position her glistening sex above the length of his large member. Using the tip of it's head, she skillfully slid her underwear aside, revealing her moist, drooling cunt. Warsaw was in awe at the maneuver, his cock twitching repeatedly as her juices dripped and flowed down his thick length. Rengar then dropped herself on his member, her hungry pussy swallowing his cock instantly.

Rengar's eye rolled back and her tongue shot out, as she sat impaled on Warsaw's meat pole. She let out a small, barely audible mewl as the burning hot sensation shot right up her spine, her back arching. Warsaw winced in pain and pleasure as her claws tightening grip on his arms threatened to rip his flesh.

" _OH GODS, YES YES YES, THIS IS IT."_ Rengar's thoughts went on. She could barely think, all she could focus on was getting her prey's seed into her. _"I FINALLY HAVE MY PREY RIGHT WHERE I WANT HIM."_ she continued to herself. She was losing control, and her lust was taking over. Rengar slowly, achingly, raised herself up his cock, exposing everything but the tip to cool air. Warsaw groaned lowly beneath. He too couldn't believe how amazing her hot, wet cunt felt.

She dropped down again, and this time, she roared a massive roar as her pussy bottomed out on his girthy cock. And then it happened. Rengar felt her cunt contract, as the massive pleasure of her orgasm oozed out of her, splattering Warsaw's crotch and threading through her nerves. She roared out again, so loud you could hear it from the mid lane. Her grip on Warsaw's biceps tightened more, drawing blood. She collapsed on top of his chest, her body spasming while his length still twitched inside her pussy. Warsaw was breathing raggedly, the sensation of his cock locked in her warm cunt overwhelming.

" _...Did I...did I just come? So quickly..."_ Rengar thought in disbelief. This was the first time she had an orgasm during the act of trying to take a man's essence. Usually, she would have to pleasure herself after taking her target's essence and making the kill. No one usually lasted long before they surrendered their orgasm to her. But Warsaw, he was a different kind of prey.

Panting, she glanced up at him. He was still breathing heavily as he met her eye. "Heh, You okay?" He asked in a concerned tone. Rengar furrowed her brow, and began lightly bucking her hips. He groaned some more as her moist vagina continued to slowly stimulate his member. He hadn't come yet, but she needed his essence. She needed more of him. She broke their gaze, and buried her face into the tattered shirt on his muscular body, breathing heavily onto his chest. Her breast mashed against his upper body, and their abs we rubbing together as she continued her light bucking trying her hardest to coerce his seed from him. But she knew it wouldn't be enough, she was too weak from her mind rending orgasm and the fight earlier. Warsaw tried to help her bring him to completion, but with his legs still tied, and her unrelenting grip, he couldn't do much but deal with the light sensation

They were both still low on health, the two opponents quietly, meekly rutting in the brush. Rengar's ears perked up when she heard the MIA ping from the mid lane. Then adrenaline rushed back into her body as she saw Lux moving up the river, cautiously approaching the brush. "Damn it! No more time..." She growled. Warsaw groaned loudly as she lifted her hips off his dick, finally free as it bobbed in the cool air, sticky strands of her juices webbing off of his length. He felt empty without the moist warmth of her tight ferocious pussy surrounding him. Rengar released one of his arms, and reached for her blade laying next to her. "If I can't have your essence, then I'll just have to take the kill." She cooed as she glared at him. Warsaw didn't panic. He just watched her, his face stoic. "If that's how it's gotta be, then so be it. No hard feelings." He calmly replied with a grin. Rengar watched his eyes search hers. _"Why isn't he even a little afraid?"_ She thought angrily. She dismissed the thought and raised her blade to perform the killing blow.

Warsaw's eyes widened as he caught her wrist with his free hand inches before driving the blade into his chest. "Wait!" He shouted. Rengar struggled against his new found strength. He continued under her bladed grip. "My shatter shield is active. If you break it, it'll kill you!"

Rengar stopped forcing the blade down and paused in confusion, barely noticing the thin, bright blue aura surrounding his body. "Then...w-why did you stop me?" She asked.

Warsaw used her momentary confusion to his advantage. He twisted around her arm, countered her momentum, and rolled her over onto her back, he now on top of her. He pinned her arm with the blade to ground. She snarled in shock, slashing wildly with the wrist blade on her free hand. He had gained enough mana back to cast one ability. His runic slabs glowed, as a sharpened blade of hard light emitted from one. As he raised it above her slightly, Rengar's eye widened in shock. _"...Did this human really best me in combat? Shit..."_ She thought. The Pridestalker closed her eye, preparing for her first death of the match.

* _ **Knick***_

She opened her eyes to see Warsaw discarding the cut rope of her bola. Her mouth gaped a little as confusion washed over her face. Warsaw smiled. "Hey, gank my lane again sometime, alright?" He mused cheerfully. He pecked her on her pink little nose, as he let go of her arm.

As Lux approached the brush, she stopped a few meters from it as the tall grass violently rustled. "W-Warsaw!?" She called cautiously. "You in there?"

The Bandle city Barrier and The Pridestalker both exploded from the brush, still battered and bruised from their earlier fight, Landing on either side of the puzzled Lux. "uhhhh..."

Rengar glared at Warsaw, and Warsaw replied with a smile. Then, they both leapt up and ran towards their respective jungles. Lux, looked at both of them, puzzled. She then chased after the weakened Rengar, desperate for a kill, as she had fallen behind in lane.

Rengar felt Lux not far behind her, so many thoughts on her mind, but she would address those later. Right now she needed a safe a place to recall. Weaving swiftly through the jungle, she looked behind her to see the brilliant light of Lux casting her final spark. Rengar quickly called for the flash. She materialized on the inside of the empty Brambleback camp.

And not a moment too soon, as the powerful luminescent beam narrowly missed the lioness. Rengar rushed out of the camp and ran to the edge of the jungle, panting. She began her recall. _"...What the hell happened back there?"_ She thought to herself.

"DARN IT!" Lux shouted, stomping her foot at the edge of the river. "Now I'll never catch up." Lux sighed. Just then she heard the familiar giggle of her Kitsune lane opponent. Lux slowly turned to her. "Aww, shucks"

"At least you know when you've lost." Ahri mused as the charm she casted struck Lux right in her chest.

 **Chapter 3**

Lux flustered as she embraced Ahri, hypnotized by the influence of her charm. Ahri smirked, as she revealed one of her large tits from her kimono. "Go, ahead..." She said as she gestured Lux towards her breast. Ahri had seen Rengar and Warsaw's little engagement in the brush earlier, for she had placed a stealth ward inside it prior. Watching Rengar orgasm so quickly had caused her own lust to grow, and she planned on releasing it.

Lux's love struck lips latched onto Ahri's nipple, licking and sucking greedily. She instinctively grabbed a handful of the fox girls tit flesh, squeezing and massaging. Ahri cooed in delight as she watched the blonde Demacian work her boob, her hand caressing her short hair. Lux looked up to Ahri. The Kitsune smiled as Lux's face was blushed red, hearts in her eyes under the charm's effect. Lux kept suckling Ahri's tit as if her life depended on it, hungrily licking her nipple and squeezing her boob. Ahri felt the sticky arousal between her legs increase, as her feminine juices flowed like a stream from her soaking vagina.

Ahri gently pulled Lux away from her breast, shivering slightly as the cool air brushed against her spit slick nipple. Lux was breathing heavily, as Ahri gently lowered the blonde to her knees.

"M-more..." Lux hungrily mewled as her face flushed red with arousal, the charm continuing its effect on her body. "I want more..." She said as she held her tongue out lustfully, her gaze meeting Ahri's.

Ahri smirked and bit her lower lip. Her sopping wet pussy leaked even more as her arousal grew further. She could wait no longer after seeing the charmed Lux's needy, lustful expression. "Oh, you can have more," Ahri mused as she lowered her hand and grabbed her kimono. She lifted it daintily with two fingers to expose her soaked inner thighs and panties. "You can have as much as you want..."

Lux wasted no time. She clung to Ahri's leg, as she swiftly pulled down the soaked white underwear, exposing the fox girl's dripping entrance. Lux looked in awe at the delicate, wet rose that was Ahri's pussy, glistening from the stream of juices flowing from it.

The blonde Demacian looked up at Ahri pleadingly, asking for permission with her eyes. Ahri smirked. "So obedient, hehe!" Ahri giggled to herself. "Well, go ahead, it's all yours." She said as she caressed Lux's hair. Lux's head dove right in between Ahri's thighs without hesitation, her tongue lashing out at the Kitsune's sopping cunt. Ahri almost doubled over at the sensation of the charmed Lux's sudden oral administrations, her grip on the blonde's hair tightening. "Oh...h-holy fuck..." Ahri moaned. Lux's lips were buried against Ahri's pussy, sucking as her tongue parted the fox girl's nether lips as she stuck it in, licking her walls and tasting her insides greedily. She juked her tongue in and out rapidly, swirling it around to sweep every nook and cranny of Ahri's wet cunt. Ahri's inner thighs were now clamped around Lux's head, her body quivering wildly as the blonde's mouth played her pussy, licking and sucking relentlessly. Ahri felt the heat building in her body, as her breathing grew ragged and short. "I...Fuck, I'm so close..." Ahri muttered breathlessly, her tails curling around her legs. Lux brought her thumb up to Ahri's aroused clit as she continued her tongue lashing, and started gently rubbing the delicate bud.

Ahri grabbed Lux's head and buried it into her seeping thighs as deep as she could, drowning Lux in her vagina. Ahri melted as her body spasmed and her pussy contracted, orgasm rushing through her body, striking every nerve and synapse. Her fox ears twitched and her knees buckled, threatening to give out on her. Her head shot upwards as she cried out breathlessly to sky, flooding Lux's tongue with her sweet love nectar.

Ahri almost toppled over as her thighs loosened, panting heavily as she slowly pulled Lux from her crotch. The blonde's chin was slick with sticky feminine juices webbing from the cunt she just worked. Lux breathed heavily as she was finally allowed air, her lidded, lust-stricken eyes meeting Ahri's gaze.

"T-Thank you..." Lux said drearily.

Ahri finally caught her breath and bent down to Lux. "Anytime!" She cheered as she opened her mouth to lock lips with the blonde. Ahri tasted herself as Lux returned the kiss, their tongues gently wrestling each other between their lips. Lux moaned into Ahri as she found her own hand sliding into her tight blue leggings, feeling her sopping wet arousal.

Ahri broke their wet kiss as she noticed Lux feeling herself. Lux whined as Ahri grabbed her hand and removed it from her blue leggings. Ahri examined the horny blonde's slick wet hand and chuckled. "Oops, did I neglect someone?" She asked playfully.

Lux blinked rapidly, clearing her eyes as the charm finally began to wear off. She looked around to see the fox girl kneeling next to her, holding her hand and licking her fingers. Lux fell back in shock, pulling her hand away. "W-WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" Lux screamed angrily.

Ahri put her hand to her chest defensively, acting offended. "I was Just helping out a girl in need. You're so leaky after the fun we had with my charm. He-he..." Ahri said as she giggled.

Lux put her hand to her mouth as she gasped, accidentally smearing her own arousal on her lips. Her eyes widened as she tasted it, and she looked towards her dreadfully honest crotch. She was seeping juices, watching as they mixed in with the river's gentle flow. "H-How...did you get a charm to last so long?" Lux asked worriedly. Ahri smirked as an orb of deception formed in her hands. "You had almost no magic resistance silly."

Lux's faced glowed under the radiant blue orb of energy. "Wait, what are you doing?" The blonde Demacian asked cautiously. She was still sitting in the river's cool stream, her leggings soaked with water and her flooding arousal. Ahri slowly walked towards her, her tails swishing gently.

"Well, since you're no longer willing, you have two options. Either, I kill you, or you let me have my fun." Ahri said playfully as her golden eyes gleamed. Lux gulped fearfully, as Ahri leaned down next her face. "F-Fine, Whatever..." Lux said reluctantly.

"Atta girl!" Ahri said happily as her tails swished in anticipation. She dispelled the orb and grasped Lux's arms, pulling the girl to her feat. Ahri then pushed her up against the outer wall of the baron pit, eliciting a gasp from Lux. "Hey!" She yelled. The Kitsune gently put a finger against the worried blonde's lips, and brought her mouth to her ear. "Shh, Lux. Just relax. It'll be better for you..." Ahri whispered seductively. "Um, o-okay." Lux muttered nervously. Ahri smirked, and moved her head beneath Lux's chin. She teased the uneasy blonde's neck, kissing and nipping tenderly, her hand slowly sliding down her body.

Lux gasped as her breathing grew heavy under fox girls tingling sensations. "Hah...t-that tickles..." She panted, feeling her enemy's slender fingers circle her navel. Lux bit her lower lip and tilted her head upwards as Ahri's tongue slid up her neck. Ahri retracted her head from Lux's neck and smiled at her enjoyment.

"Are you ready?" Ahri asked as she licked her lips.

Lux's head turned slightly in confusion as Ahri's body pressed up against hers. "Ready for wh-"

Lux yelped as she felt Ahri's fingers slide into her leggings, right past her panties. She let out a loud mewl as the seductive fox girl's index and middle fingers gently clasped her aroused clit.

"Ready for this." Ahri said mischievously. She lowered herself a bit to get more leverage, and then slid two fingers in Lux's sopping wet entrance, feeling the insides of the Lady of Luminosity. Lux eyes widened in pleasure, her legs quaking as Ahri withdrew her fingers at an achingly slow pace, then reversed and slid them back in, playing finger puppets with Lux's tight, wet cunt. "...O-Oh my word...this feeling! Ahri, I can't..." Lux began moaning uncontrollably as Ahri continued her slow finger fucking, methodically sliding her fingers in and out of the blonde's increasingly wet pussy.

"You don't do this often, do you?" Ahri teased. Her lips were back at her target's neck, sucking and licking. Lux was visibly melting at her core, panting heavily under Ahri's full body pleasure attack, her knees buckling as the Kitsune's fingers probed inside of her.

Ahri brought her mouth up to Lux's ear again and placed her free hand on her shoulder, pinning Lux to the wall. "Do you want me to go...faster?..." The last word slipped off Ahri's lips, begging for Lux to comply. Lux nodded her head in between moans. Ahri's face was inches from hers.

"What did you say? You need to speak up..." Ahri whispered in a demanding tone. "Unless, of course, you want me to stop...hmm?" She asked wickedly, her finger probing slowing, threatening to halt. Ahri's golden eyes locked onto Lux's deep blues, looking into her deeply.

Lux averted hers eyes, consumed with pleasure and embarrassment. She was losing herself, hanging off the edge of release, her breathing ragged as beads of sweat formed on her forehead. she needed more of Ahri's masterful finger work inside of her.

"Y-Yes...please go faster..." Lux moaned quietly.

Ahri's forehead was pressing against Lux's as she looked into her deeply. "Louder Lux! Tell me how much you really want it!" Ahri yelled, threatening to slip her fingers out the blonde Demacian's eager vagina.

Lux's face was blushed red, lost in pleasure as she begged desperately. "F-FUCK ME! PLEASE AHRI FINGER FUCK ME TILL I CUM!" She shouted desperately.

That was all Ahri needed. She pulled Lux's leggings down to her knees and then rapidly slid her fingers back inside the light mage's hungry cunt, juking them in and out with reckless abandon. Lux was losing her mind as she felt Ahri's rapid fingers dance inside her. She was moaning and squealing, letting out high pitched whines as Ahri swirled her fingers around, close to release.

"AH...AH! I'M SO CLOSE! AHRI!" Lux squealed. Her lust-laden face was blushed cherry red, sweat sprinting down her forehead as her knees quivered. Ahri's mouth embraced the lust filled blonde's, as their tongues wrapped themselves into a sloppy kiss.

They broke the kiss, both of them breathing heavily into each other. Lux felt her pussy contract, her back arching off the wall as she felt her climax approach her core, rocking her entire body.

"I'M GOING TO CUM! I'M CUMMI-" Lux started to shout.

Ahri felt Lux's body tense and clench, and she forced her fingers as far into Lux's wet cunt as she could. Lux's eyes rolled back into her head as her body spasmed and the heels of her feet lifted from the ground, her cunt oozing into Ahri's hand.

Ahri slid her fingers out carefully, and Lux collapsed as her knees buckled and gave out under her. Ahri watched in joy as the worn out Lux sat breathlessly in the corner of the baron bit. "You can thank me later, Lux." Ahri said smugly. Lux didn't reply, as she was too weak to even stand.

"Oh, and here's a surprise reward for you as well, since you were such a good girl!" Ahri said cheerfully as she began to recall. Lux drearily looked up through lidded eyes as she heard the Kitsune cast her charm again. Ahri smiled a cheeky smile and waved, as she teleported back to her fountain.

The massive Rift Herald slowly stomped over to the sexed-out Lux, the glowing pink aura of the charms influence lightly surrounding him.

Lux, still powerless from her intense orgasm, watched as the Herald stroked it's huge, purple, void cock to full mast with it's large rock-like hands. Lux just watched in horror and arousal, accepting her fate.

After a few seconds however, the void creature's body began to quake and stiffen, pumping it's large purple member faster, as it approached it's orgasm. Several thick ropes of glowing light purple cum splattered the disabled Lux, covering her in the essence of the void, the smell invading her senses. Lux held her mouth open as one more blast of cum shot from the Herald's alien member, splashing her face. She swallowed, feeling the buff from the creature slowly empower her, getting high off the scent and taste. No longer under the charms effect, the Rift Herald just turned around and slowly walked back into the middle of the Baron pit, and sat down.

Lux giggled drearily to herself, as she tasted more of the void jizz plastering her body.

"T-Thank you, Ahri..." she whispered to no one. She started her recall.

 **Chapter 4**

The intense match on the rift Had reached it's thirty minute mark. Both teams had started trading blows evenly, getting kills, slaying dragons, and taking towers. Lux had even caught up to Ahri after their raunchy engagement, not without some good ganks from her ally Nidalee though. Warsaw, however, was flawless in his execution. With no kills under his belt, he had managed to push aggressively, taking both the outer and inner top lane towers by himself, keeping Vi low on health and on the defensive. He even helped to take the mid towers and bottom lane towers with a few good teleport calls. Despite Vi repeatedly asking for help from Rengar, the Pridestalker had refused to attempt to gank Warsaw again, much to Vi's annoyance. Both teams middle inhibitors were open for the taking.

Warsaw and his team were all at their fountain, planning for the final push. Tristana was laying out the plan to everyone. "Okay, Me, Karma, Nidalee, and Lux are gonna push through the middle and try to force a team fight. Warsaw, you teleport top and take the middle inhibitor while we have their attention. Alright, everybody got it?"

"Aye Aye Tristy!" Warsaw replied happily. He quickly purchased a Randuin's Omen, completing his itemset as he called for the teleport. He saluted everyone and smiled as he disappeared.

"How is he always so happy? It bewilders me." Nidalee asked aloud as the rest of the team began moving towards the mid lane.

Tristana laughed lightly. "He just believes that everyday is a great day, always pointing out the positives." She said. "In fact, the only time I've seen him without smile on his face is when he was defending Bandle city from the small amount of attacks it's had. Even then, his spirits were still held high." Tristana continued happily.

"Have you, umm...hit that?" Lux asked shyly.

Tristana's face blushed dark purple. "W-What?! I-I don't...like him like that..." She said in a fluster. "Just Focus on the plan!"

The other girls giggled lightly as they moved to the mid lane.

Warsaw teleported to a friendly minion and patted its head appreciatively. "Thanks buddy!" he said joyfully. He then made his way into the top lane jungle so the enemy minions wouldn't reveal his position as he waited for the moment to strike. He sat patiently in the brush next to the Red Brambleback camp, alone with his thoughts. A few moments passed. "How come Rengar never came back to gank me? I hope I didn't piss her off..." He asked himself worriedly. His mind wondered, bringing him back to the moment Rengar had trapped him in the brush. Warsaw had never really felt this way before. Sure he had had crushes in the past, but The Siege of Radiance had only just permitted its members to engage in relationships with others. Rengar had stirred something within him, something he never thought he would ever feel. His eyes closed as a smile came across his face, remembering how he and Rengar writhed around in the brush. Even though she had forced herself onto him to try to take his seed, he had felt a connection, something more. The way she had held him down, stern but careful, the way she had looked at him, fierce and hungry, yet soft. Deep down, he felt that she might feel the same way about him.

Ahri's team had been planning their final attack as well. Anticipating their enemies move, Ahri, Vi, Varus, and Thresh were waiting in the brushes in the river along the mid lane. Rengar was tasked with defending the inhibitors, making her a little more than upset.

"Damn those assholes, Making me defend!" She growled to herself angrily. "I should be out there, hunting my prey." She continued to herself, walking aimlessly around the inhibitor. Rengar had a troubling thought at the back of her mind the entire match, and with some time to herself, she finally decided to address it. _"Why didn't he just kill me?..."_ She thought to herself. _"...And he called me a 'beautiful vixen'...does he think I'm b-beautiful?"_ Another question biting at her brain, her gray fur standing on end. She couldn't force her brain to stop. _"He was so calm and polite, and the way he looked at me...and those damn abs..."_ Rengar purred lightly as her thoughts invaded her mind, her inner thighs starting to grow moist. She deftly dropped her blade as her hand started sliding into her plate skirt. The clang of the metal hitting the ground shook her from her daze. She stopped her hand and cursed. "What the fuck is this human doing to my head?!" She asked herself in frustration. "Gah! I need to kill something, get my head right." Rengar sighed as she walked away from the inhibitor into the top lane jungle.

"Good, the Brambleback is here." Rengar snarled. She approached the startled beast and its kindling. Rengar instinctively dropped a ward into the brush next to the red buff without a second thought.

Warsaw's eyes shot open in surprise as the bright radiance from the ward showered him. He slowly turned his head to look at an equally shocked Rengar.

"Oh...um...hello?" Warsaw said as a nervous smile crept across his face.

Rengar roared ferociously and leapt at him.

"AMBUSH!" Tristana yelled in warning as a green spectral hook flew from the brush near the mid lane. Her eyes widened in shock as the chain wrapped around her petite torso, and yanked her towards the brush. "OH BOY-"

Lux and Karma casted their shields to try and save their yordle carry, but Ahri and the rest of her team went all-in. Varus fired his chain of corruption just as Tristana tried to rocket jump away, snagging her to ground.

Tristana looked in horror and acceptance as Varus then fired two arrows. She screamed in pain as they pierced her abdomen. She violently fell to the ground, slain.

"...r-run..." She quietly uttered on her last breath.

The rest of Tristana's team fell as they tried to defend themselves and escape.

Warsaw shook his head somberly as his team was almost wiped. "Oh crap." He muttered to himself. He then quickly ducked as Rengar brought her blade around for another swipe at his neck. They had been fighting in the jungle since the "team fight" started. It wasn't really a fight though, as Warsaw had just been dodging Rengar's slow swings under the effect of his Randuin's omen.

"JUST DIE!" She growled angrily as she lunged at him again. Warsaw activated his Randuin's. A large wave of energy pulsed from him, slowing the ferocious vixen. As she stumbled, he grabbed both of her wrists, and countered her momentum, gently forcing her up against a large tree. He held her in place, looking at her calmly.

Rengar snarled as she struggled against her handsome opponent's strength. "Stop toying with me! Just kill me already!" She said threateningly, breathing heavily from exertion.

"No." He said calmly. His eyes were piercing hers.

"WHY?!" She asked in a fury. "YOU BESTED ME IN COMBAT, AND YOU LET ME LIVE! WHY?!" She yelled again, demanding an answer.

Warsaw brought his face inches from hers and sighed. "Because dying sucks." He said softly. "It's painful, it's scary, and I wouldn't wish it on anyone, even on the rift. I especially wouldn't wish it on somebody I like...like you." He continued, breathing into her.

Rengar stopped snarling as her gaze met his, his soft words sinking into her. "Y-You like me?" She asked in confusion. Her head was swimming, unable to think correctly as he invaded her personal space. "Why would you like me? I tried to rap-" She begun to say.

Warsaw's nose touched her's and her whiskers twitched. His eyes were locked onto hers, and she was paralyzed by his sudden gesture. He closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss the flustered Pridestalker.

Rengar's mouth opened unconsciously against her will, her emotions taking over rational thought. She closed her eye as their lips almost touched.

A loud explosion rang through the air. The two opponents snapped out of their embrace as Warsaw's team's nexus was destroyed. Rengar looked at him with wide eye as they both began to teleport back into the Institute of War.

They materialized onto their summoning platforms, standing across from each other, staring.

Warsaw looked at Rengar longingly, separated by the opposing platforms. She glared at him in response, and then swiftly got off her platform to join the rest of her team. Vi approached her cheerfully.

"Hey, great job distracting Warsaw, he wasn't there for the whole fight! How did you keep his attention so long?" Vi asked as her massive gauntlet patted Rengar's shoulder.

Rengar blushed as the memory of Warsaw's gentle embrace flashed through her mind. "Well...he's umm, not as strong as you think...rather easy prey." She said in a fluster as her inner thighs began to grow moist again. Vi looked at her in concern. "You okay?"

Warsaw looked at Rengar, and then to his disappointed team, their heads hung low as they approached the exit of the Institute of War. He rushed over to them.

"I'm sorry we lost guys, It was my fault, I should have stayed with the team to protect you guys." He said sincerely. He then gathered Lux, Nidalee, Tristana, and Karma into a massive group hug. "But we'll be victorious next time! I promise!" He said with a reassuring smile.

Tristana shook her head, averting her eyes from Warsaw as the group hug continued. "No. I made a bad call, and you trusted me. It was my fault." She replied somberly. Warsaw released the grip on his team and bent down to the yordle gunner.

"Tristy we all make mistakes sometimes, but we only get better after we learn from them." He said joyfully. "Now Cheer up!" He said as he playfully jiggled one of her ears.

Tristana giggled as he tickled her ear. "H-Hey! Stop! T-That tickles!" She screamed as she tried to get away from his playful assault.

Warsaw laughed. "There's the happy little yordle I know and love!" He said cheerfully. He let go of her ear and smiled at her. "I'll come visit Bandle a little later. Maybe we can grab a bite to eat?" He asked.

Tristana smiled back, trying not to blush. "You always know how to cheer people up Warsaw." She said merrily. "When you visit, we can go to that new bakery Teemo runs. I hear it's pretty good." She continued.

Warsaw gave her a thumbs up. "Sounds like a plan! I'll see you then." He said with a smirk as he turned to leave.

Lux, Nidalee, and Karma had been exchanging glances with each other in silence as they watched the two. As Warsaw left them, all three of the girls looked at Tristana.

"You soooo like him." Lux teased as she made a kissing gesture with her hands.

Tristana blushed deeper this time. "Maybe...a little bit." She whispered sheepishly as they exited the Institute

Warsaw looked over to Rengar's team as they were leaving the Institute. He tried to rush over to her. Rengar noticed him approaching and subtly picked up her pace. "Rengar! Wai-" He begun to shout.

He was stopped as he saw Vi's massive middle finger jut out from one of her gauntlets. The silent "fuck you" made Warsaw reconsider confronting Rengar about what had happened on the rift in front of her team. _"Okay, I'll talk to her later… She needs to know how I feel."_ He thought to himself worriedly. Just then, he felt a soft fur gently rubbing his leg.

Warsaw turned around to see Ahri standing behind him, her tails slowly sliding up and down his leg. She giggled lightly as she stepped closer to him.

"Oh, hey Ahri. How ya doing?" Warsaw said with a smile.

Ahri was inches from his face. "Well well, is someone love struck?" She asked pleasantly.

Warsaw looked at her in confusion. "Love struck? What do you mean?" He asked. He knew what she meant, but he didn't just want to tell Ahri how he felt about Rengar.

Ahri pressed her body up against his and sighed. "Aww, don't play dumb. I just saw the way you looked at her." She cooed seductively. Then her golden eyes locked onto his. "And I saw you two in brush. That was quite intense..." She said mischievously.

Warsaw met her gaze and laughed lightly. "Ahri, isn't this place a bit too public for your flirtatious actions?" He said, noting they were still in the Institute of War.

Ahri's hand began to gently slide up his body. "Don't you trust me?" She cooed sweetly.

"No offense, but no, not really." He replied. "Your Ahri, tricking people is kinda your thing." He stated with a smile.

Ahri backed off of him and rolled her eyes, dropping her seductive facade. "I'm trying to help you here." She said flatly. "Look, I know you like Rengar, but I'm not sure she feels the same way as you think." She said in concerned tone.

"I feel so much more than that." Warsaw sighed. "I don't just like her, I care about her. Something more happened when we were in the brush, I could feel it." He continued. "And, we almost kissed, so I know she feels it too."

Ahri put her finger on her chin, thinking. "Wow, she almost kissed you? Well if you like her that much and think you can help her break out of her emotional shell, I can tell you where she usually stays after a match." She said. "Emotional release would help her become a better person and teammate after all." She added joyfully.

Warsaw grabbed Ahri and hugged her. "Thanks Ahri!" He said cheerfully.

Ahri laughed slightly as he embraced her. "Gah, you're so appreciative!" She said teasingly as Warsaw let her go.

Ahri smiled and continued. "She stays in Kumungu Jungle most of the time. If you wander around long enough, you might find her. Or she'll find you..." she warned.

"Thanks again, Ahri. I hope this goes well, I have never felt this way about anyone before." Warsaw said, concern in his voice.

Ahri pat his Shoulder supportively. "You'll do fine Warsaw. Now go get her."

Warsaw smiled and left the Institute.

 **Chapter 5**

Two days had passed since Warsaw first arrived in the Kumungu Jungle. He had been tirelessly searching for Rengar, but alas, the light-wielding warrior was no proper tracker. He was following possible trails and even resorting to calling her name aloud, but to no effect. He was sweating heavily, and finally decided to take a break.

It was about twelve noon, and the sun light was barely shining through the jungle's thick canopy. Warsaw stood beneath a large tree, breathing heavily from all his searching. His runic gauntlets glowed brightly as he gestured with his hands. A small hard light platform materialized behind him at knee height. He sat down on it, contemplating what he would say to Rengar when he finally found her. As Warsaw sat, he couldn't help but feel he was being watched.

Warsaw stood and looked around. "...Somebody there?" He asked cautiously, gauntlets raised.

Just then, a heavy bola flew towards him from the trees. He dove to the ground, the bola narrowly missing him. Rengar dropped from the jungle canopy and landed on all fours. She looked at him, snarling angrily. Warsaw got up and looked back at her. She was not wearing her armor, but instead a simple black sports bra with black short shorts, her figure almost on full display. Her toned body rippled under her light gray fur, her large breast heaving with every breath she took. Warsaw met her good eye's gaze and he raised his hands in surrender.

"Rengar, I don't want to fight." He said calmly, sweat dripping from his brow.

She continued snarling, her blade in hand. "Then why have been tracking for me for the past two days?!" She roared as she rushed at him.

Warsaw lowered his hands and braced for the impact. He decided it would be better to not try and fight her back. He crashed into the ground as Rengar tackled him. He lay on the ground and looked up to see himself in a familiar position, straddled under her hips.

Rengar held her blade up against Warsaw's neck and growled lowly. "Why did you come here human?" She asked angrily. Warsaw looked at her, and let out a deep breath.

"Rengar please, I just want to talk," Warsaw said earnestly. "About what happened in the brush, and by the Brambleback camp. Something happened between us, and I know you felt it too." He continued, his eyes watching her intensely.

Rengar reluctantly moved the blade away from his neck and averted her look from him. "There is nothing to talk about...all I needed was your essence and you made it difficu-"

She began to say.

Warsaw brought his hand up to tenderly brush her cheek. To his surprise, and Rengar's, she didn't cut it off. She let him gently stroke her fur, her emotions wanting to feel his firm but gentle touch. She blushed lightly. "W-what are you doing?" She stammered.

Warsaw gently turned her head to face him, their gazes meeting again. "Rengar, I've never felt this way about anyone before. Your beautiful, strong, and I respect you. Your amazing, and I wanted you to know how I feel about you." Warsaw said sincerely. He was looking into her deeply now, his hand still delicately petting her cheek.

Rengar was taken aback by his words, a stream of multiple emotions flooding into her body. "Y-You respect me...and you think I'm beautiful?" She asked in disbelief. "But how could you like me? I'm a ruthless hunter, and most people only like me because of my skill in the Rift." She continued somberly, forcing her face away from his hand.

Warsaw brought his other hand against Rengar's back, and swiftly tugged her down to him. She lay against his body, their faces mere inches from each other.

"I don't care about the rift, I care about you Rengar." Warsaw said softly.

A single tear slowly ran from Rengar's eye as his gentle words sunk into her. "...Kiss me..." She whispered to him, her mouth opening slightly as she became overwhelmed with emotion. This was the first time Rengar had ever heard those words towards her, "...I care..." It resonated within her mind as genuine happiness filled her, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. She could feel her sex growing moist as her arousal grew, new emotions filling her body. Rengar wrapped her hand against the back of his head, bringing him closer, their foreheads touching. "...Kiss me Warsaw..." She said again, breathing deeply.

Warsaw smiled. "I'd want nothing more Rengar." He said joyfully. He closed his eyes and brought his mouth against hers, their lips locking together. She purred lightly, breathing into him as their tongues gently wrapped into each other, tasting one another. Warsaw slowly slid his hand down her back into short shorts, and grabbed a handful of her plump ass cheek, squeezing firmly. Rengar pulled away from their passionate kiss and moaned quietly, her tail swishing excitedly as Warsaw kneaded her ass. Warsaw smiled as he slid his other hand into her shorts, grabbing both of her ass cheeks and massaging them sternly.

Rengar moaned louder as he continued to squeeze and rub her butt. She felt the massive bulge in his pants twitch and rub against her own seeping crouch, her sex juices staining his pants. Rengar sat up and smiled at Warsaw. "You really like my ass, don't you prey?" she teased as she placed her hands on his lower body, slowly gliding her fingers over his abs through his shirt.

Warsaw slowly slipped his hands out of her shorts and laughed lightly. "Am I still just prey to you?" He said jokingly.

Rengar smiled again. "No Warsaw, you're much more than that to me now." She purred happily. "I haven't felt this happy in a long time," She said as she grabbed her bra and swiftly yanked it off, revealing her massive breast. They bounced slightly as they were freed from their constraints, her puffy pink nipples stiffening as her arousal grew. "Now let me show you my hunter's gratitude." She said seductively.

Warsaw's eyes widened in joy as he still lay straddled underneath Rengar and her massive assets, his hands reaching to caress her breast. Rengar gently stopped his hand and smirked. "Not just yet..." She said as she leaned down against him, smothering her tits against his upper body. "I get to take care of you first." She purred as she slowly lowered her body down his, until she was in between his legs. Rengar was staring directly at Warsaw's large bulge in his pants, her fur standing on end as it twitched. She pressed her nose up against it, the sweaty musk invading her senses.

" _His scent...it's so...so wild. It's intoxicating..."_ Rengar thought to herself as her vagina sobbed, the fur on her inner thighs extremely moistened by her waterfall of arousal.

Warsaw noticed her expression and laughed embarrassingly. "I'm sorry about how I smell. I came right here to look for you, and I forgot to shower after our match." He said sincerely.

The bulge in Warsaw's crotch looked ready to explode as it twitched more and more, making Rengar lick her lips in anticipation. "No, I like it." Rengar said seductively.

She took hold of the zipper on his khakis, and gently pulled it down. She flinched as Warsaw's thick, sweaty, nine inch member burst from his pants, smacking her firmly on the nose, her whiskers flickering. Rengar's nose was hit full force with the stench of Warsaw's sweaty cock, the smell nearly driving her insane. She handled his dick before, but this was different. It was right in her face, plus she knew he cared about her. That made this all the more special to her, and she wanted to savor it. Warsaw watched patiently, breathing deeply as Rengar gently nuzzled against his cock, inhaling more of the sweet musky stench before giving it a tentative lick.

"Wow..." was all she managed to utter out as she savored his sweaty member, the musky taste sticking to her tongue. The smell was now overwhelming, Rengar losing herself in the scent as she pressed her nose into the base of his apple-sized balls. She then slowly licked up from the base of his shaft to the head, swirling her tongue around the tip. Warsaw groaned lowly as she licked up and down his length repeatedly, her warm wet tongue swirling around the tip occasionally. Rengar's tongue slid up his shaft once more before she greedily wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock. Rengar gently sucked the head of Warsaw's cock, her breast heaving slightly. She reveled in his taste, her mind growing eager for more.

Warsaw unbuttoned his tunic and took it off as Rengar continued to subtlety bob up and down the head of his cock. His fingers dug into the dirt below him where he lay, breathing heavily from her oral ministrations. He looked down at Rengar and smiled gratefully. He was glad that she liked him back, and she was surely showing her affection. The lioness repeatedly licked, kissed, and sucked the wide head of his erection, her tail swishing excitedly. Rengar's short shorts were now soaked with feminine juices, her wet pussy flooding her inner thighs and dripping onto the warm ground of the jungle.

"Your amazing Rengar..." Warsaw said, breathing deeply.

Rengar's good eye gleamed, smiling around the tip of his member as her gaze met his. The Pridestalker mused to herself, she knew her skills were amazing, but she wanted more of his massive dick now. Rengar grabbed the base of Warsaw's thick shaft with her hand, and then swiftly sunk her lips down the rest of his cock, almost gagging as it bumped the back of her throat.

Warsaw let out a deep groan as Rengar's warm, wet mouth engulfed his member, the pleasure immense. Rengar's mouth began to bob up and down quickly on his shaft, her saliva and spit forming a slick sheen as she repeatedly deepthroated his cock. "Mmphm" She moaned around his dick as she sunk her lips down his thick member over and over again, working herself into a fast-paced rhythm as her head bobbed eagerly.

"Holy cow..." Warsaw breathed heavily as she hungrily sucked his cock, her lips locked around his length. He could feel his orgasm building, the pleasure of Rengar's mouth too much for him to hold back. He propped himself up on his elbows to get more leverage, as he began to lightly buck his hips, thrusting into Rengar's lips. Rengar was taken off guard by his sudden thrusting, and almost gagged again. _"Oh I see how it is. Getting close aren't you?..."_ She thought to herself pridefully as she continued to suck his thick cock, matching his thrust. The lioness went down on Warsaw's length once more, before slowly sliding her mouth off of his dick. Warsaw looked at her in confusion, groaning as his member escaped her lips. He gazed at her desperately, his cock twitching in warm jungle air as he hovered near his climax. She looked up at him, grinning wickedly, flashing her teeth. _"...But let's see how much longer you can last."_ Her thoughts went on as she grabbed a hold of her breasts.

Rengar brought her massive tits up and smothered Warsaw's thick cock in between the valley of her fur covered cleavage. Warsaw's head shot back, eyes widening as her heaving breast consumed his dick. The fur on her breast felt unbelievably warm and soft, like a downy blanket that had been drying in the sun. Rengar smiled at his reaction. She knew it'd only be matter of time before he came. She began to move her tits up and down his shaft, her saliva from the blow job just a few moments ago making for perfect lube. She steadily increased the pace, sloppily rubbing his cock between her tits until a steady stream of precum started leaking from the tip, pooling into the mixture of juices in her cleavage. Warsaw was panting, watching as Rengar expertly handled his cock between her massive assets. He could feel his orgasm right around the corner, and starting groaning loudly. "Ohh, Rengar I'm gonna cum..."

he groaned.

As Warsaw's words floated into her ears, Rengar re-doubled her efforts. She slurped the tip of his thick cock back into her eager jaws, sucking vigorously as she increased the pace of her titfuck, strings of precum and saliva flying from her cleavage. Warsaw's crotch was a blur of brown skin and gray fur as Rengar rapidly titfucked and sucked his cock, edging him towards climax. Warsaw's elbows gave out, and his upper back fell back to the ground as his orgasm approached him. Rengar felt his cock twitch intensely, and she sunk her mouth all the way down his length, her lips meeting her tits. She squeezed her breasts around his dick as tight as she could as her lips sucked him greedily.

Warsaw's head shot back and his hips arched off the ground as he came violently, thick streams of pearly white jizz blasting into Rengar's throat. As Warsaw came into her mouth, Rengar hungrily gulped down what she could of the large stream of cum, but she couldn't take it all. She reluctantly pulled her mouth off his still ejaculating member, her cheeks full as the taste of his seed overloaded her senses. As his cock escaped her lips, a few more strands of hot spunk surged from the tip, landing on the fur of her breasts and his lower body, forming a little white puddle in the groves of his abs. Rengar let the warm, sweet, salty cum within her mouth envelop her taste buds, savoring the taste before she slowly swallowed down his seed. Her arousal was at its peak, her wet cunt dripping juices into a puddle beneath her. Rengar looked up to Warsaw from between his thighs, a dopey smile crossing her face as she gazed at him with lust-lidded eye. "That...was delicious Warsaw..." She panted drearily. She stared at him in a daze, her lust taking over her body once more. Warsaw laid there breathlessly, a dopey smile on his face as well as he looked down at the beautiful lioness. She was nuzzling his semi-erect, cum-slick cock, purring happily as their eyes met.

"Rengar, that was mind blowing..." Warsaw said, breathing heavily as he lay on the warm ground.

Rengar slowly slid her body up his, her head hovering over his abs. She slid her her hands up his form, caressing his muscles as her fingers roamed his upper body. She smirked at him lustfully. "Ready for round two?" She asked in a sultry tone, grabbing a hold of his softening member. Warsaw laughed nervously, still breathing heavily.

"I uh, don't think I can..." He said with a modest grin, scratching the back of his head nervously.

Rengar looked at him with puppy dog eyes, and pouted adorably. "Aw, but kitty wants more milk..." She said in a cute, seductive tone, her tail swishing gently. Warsaw's jaw almost dropped at Rengar's cute display, his cock twitching slightly in her hands. This was a side of Rengar that no one had probably ever seen, and he was happy to be experiencing it. She winked at him, then began to lick the excess cum off his abs. She lapped it up as if she really had a saucer of milk, her soft tongue gently sliding in between the groves of his six-pack, slurping up his seed.

Warsaw's thick member suddenly surged to full mast at the tickling sensation that was Rengar's tongue against his cum-stained lower body. That, and the adorable expression on her face was more than enough to get him going again. Rengar smiled and grabbed a hold of his re-hardened member, stroking lightly. "Now, what were you saying about no seconds?" She teased happily.

Warsaw leaned forwards to admire the sexy lioness. He brought his hand up to pet her head, gently rubbing her ears and gliding his fingers through her braids as she stroked his erection. "Well your really good at persuasion." He said with a laugh. She purred happily at his touch, nuzzling into his hand as she continued to rub his cock.

Warsaw gently grabbed her hand and removed it from his shaft as he moved to stand up. Rengar rose with him, pressing her body against his. Her massive breasts pressed against his upper body as they stood under the canopy of the jungle, embracing each other. Warsaw put his lips against Rengar's and kissed her deeply. He reached down and grabbed her ass, groping eagerly, his rock hard cock sandwiching between their abs. The lioness reveled in the sensation, purring gently as Warsaw's hot thick erection rubbed against her belly and his hands groped her sternly.

Warsaw suddenly released his grip on one of Rengar's ass cheeks and grabbed a hold his dick. Puzzled, she watched as He then slid his shaft between her upper legs, fitting it in perfectly between the fabric of her seeping crotch and her inner thighs.

"What are you doi-"

She was cut off, her question turning into a deep gasp as Warsaw began thrusting, grabbing a hold of her ass again for leverage as his cock slid in between her thighs and against her clothed nether lips. Rengar moaned loudly as his thick shaft repeatedly rubbed against the light stretchy fabric covering her pussy. She began breathing heavily, her love juices flowing down her thighs rapidly as Warsaw continued to glide his thick shaft between her thighs.

Rengar began quivering as Warsaw continued fucking her seeping thighs. She could feel her orgasm rushing closer and closer, but she wanted to feel his dick inside her again, no, she needed to, but she was losing herself to the sensation of the thick cock gliding against the lips of her sopping wet pussy.

"W-Warsaw, I'm gonna-" She began to mutter.

She yelped in pleasure as Warsaw hugged her closer to his body and picked up the pace, rapidly thrusting his hips between her crotch. She panted heavily, her arms wrapping around his back as she felt her orgasm quickly approaching. Warsaw smiled, grabbing her ass tighter as her knees began to buckle.

"I'm getting close too Rengar." Warsaw grunted softly as he felt his dick begin to throb.

Rengar snapped out of her trance and angrily glared at her mate. She swiftly spread her legs so Warsaw couldn't get any traction. He looked at her, puzzled.

"Uh, something wrong?" Warsaw asked nervously as his eyes met her burning gaze.

Rengar dug her claws into his back and looked at him with fire in her eye. "Warsaw, You need to fuck me, RIGHT NOW." She ordered furiously. Warsaw glanced down at her soaking thighs and smiled in relief.

"Understood Rengar." He stated gratefully. Warsaw gently turned the lioness around to expose her back to him. He grabbed a hold of her soaking black shorts and slowly pulled them down to her knees, exposing her large, plump, furry ass to the warm air. He then raised his hand and gave Rengar's butt a firm smack.

Rengar purred, her tail swishing anxiously as Warsaw slapped and kneaded her bare ass. She turned to to look at Warsaw and gave him a toothy grin. "Hurry up and fuck me!" She snarled, her eye gleaming.

Warsaw smiled at the Pridestalker's uncontrollable lust, grabbing his cock and placing it against her sopping wet entrance. His runic slabs then glowed gently, forming a small, blue, floating tile in front of Rengar. "Here, use this to hold onto." He said warmly.

Rengar smiled to herself at Warsaw's kind gestures, and that even though she was rushing him, he was still making sure that she was comfortable. "Why thank you...prey." The lioness teased as she leaned over and placed her hands against the illuminated tile. She parted her thighs a bit more as she stood between Warsaw and the light tile, bracing herself against it as she eagerly awaited his cock to enter her.

Warsaw laughed at her remark as he placed his hands on her hips. "Heh. You'll be calling me mate soon enough." He said as he slid the tip of his member into Rengar's drenched slit. Based on the way she had mounted him in the brush two days ago, he knew that the lioness liked it rough. He would happily oblige that. Rengar moaned lightly as the head of his cock parted her sopping nether lips. "Yeah, we'll see about that." She said with smug grin.

Warsaw then swiftly rammed his cock all the way into her pussy, hilting Rengar on his thick member. Rengar's eye widened and her head shot back, screaming out silently as Warsaw's abrupt penetration pushed her over the edge. Her hips bucked uncontrollably and her grip on the light tile tightened as her orgasm rushed through her body without warning, her pussy contracting and pulsating as his cock impaled the walls of her sex.

Warsaw slowly withdrew his cock until only the head occupied her hole, and then he thrusted right back in. His hips slammed against Rengar's ass as he began to fuck her right through her orgasm, rapidly pistoning in out of her soaking pussy.

Rengar's eye rolled back and her tongue hung out of her mouth, lost in ecstasy as the sensation of Warsaw's thick cock drilling her cunt became overwhelming. "H-harder!" She managed to moan out.

Warsaw grunted as he jackhammered his hips against Rengar's thick ass, thrusting rapidly into her cunt. The lioness purred and whined, her cries echoing through the jungle as her light wielding mate repeatedly buried his shaft within her. Her grip on the light tile tightened, cracking it as the intense pleasure raced through her body.

The lioness felt her legs tremble and her pussy convulse, the overwhelming pleasure working through her body. The light tile shattered in her tightening grip, causing her to lose balance and stumble forward. Before she could hit the ground, Warsaw wrapped an arm around her abdomen and pulled her up against his body. Rengar yelped as she was quickly stood upright, her mates shaft still buried within her.

Warsaw gave her a grin. "You okay?" he asked smugly, as she leaned against his chest, panting heavily. Rengar gave a slight nod, barely able to stand. Warsaw began to gently rub her abs, drawing purrs from the lioness as she rested in his embrace. He then lowered his head to her ear and whispered. "Then let's continue…" He said warmly.

Rengar could not believe the amount of affection she was receiving. In all her previous sexual encounters, she was dominating her victim, her prey. She was rough, she was violent, and uncaring. The way Warsaw embraced her, the way he caressed her, this was a feeling she thought she would never feel. " _Love."_ The thought echoed through her mind, and a smile of pure happiness found its way onto her face. Rengar nuzzled against Warsaw's neck. "Let's do it, hold me tight...cum inside me just like this." She purred as her tail wrapped around his leg.

Warsaw placed his other hand on her breast and groped her gently, wrapping her in a hug as her back rested on his chest. He began to thrust again, holding Rengar against him warmly as he drilled her with his buried shaft. His hips smacked against her ass firmly as he continued to fuck her from behind, making Rengar moan uncontrollably. "I won't let go Rengar." Warsaw whispered to her.

The lioness brought her hand up to caress Warsaw's cheek, panting loudly as she melted in his grasp. She felt her climax drawing nearer and nearer, her other hand gripping his forearm tightly as his cock rammed in and out of her cunt. Warsaw started to pick up the pace, edging her even closer.

As Warsaw drilled the sexy lioness, he too could feel himself getting closer. He began to thrust even faster into her pussy, his cock bottoming out within her with every thrust. His grip around her body tightened, groping her firmly as her tight pussy walls squeezed and contracted around his throbbing member. He groaned lowly as he drew closer to his climax, her warm fur caressing his skin.

Rengar's eye widened and her pussy clenched even tighter around her mates cock as her orgasm swiftly rushed through her body. Her mouth hung open and her tongue rolled out, panting heavily as her heels arched of the ground in pure ecstasy. Her legs trembled as the warm walls of her sex drew Warsaw's cock in even deeper as she continued to cum, oozing around his shaft. "Don't stop Warsaw...fuck me harder!" The lioness managed to moan out, breathless.

Warsaw continued to fuck her as her warm cunt oozed and contracted around his rock hard cock. He clenched his teeth and thrusted hard one more time, burying his pulsating shaft as deep as possible. Warsaw groaned and arched his back, lifting Rengar off the ground as he of his thick cum blasted into her eager cunt, rapidly overflowing her insides. Rengar looked up and let out a powerful roar to the skies as she was filled with her mate's seed, excess jizz leaking from her cunt down her thighs.

Rengar and Warsaw both stumbled over, breathing heavily as they lay on the warm ground of the jungle. They were still wrapped in each other's embrace, his dick still buried within her tight cum soaked pussy as he hugged her even tighter. Rengar turned to look at her lover and smiled. She placed her fingers on Warsaw's chin and brought him closer. "That was...incredible Warsaw." she said out of breath.

Before he could reply, their lips were connected and their tongues were entwined. The two mates hand roamed each others bodies as they kissed each other deeply, lost in affection as the warm sun shined down on them through the jungle canopy. Warsaw slowly withdrew his lips from hers, breathing heavily as a big goofy smile crossed his face. "Thank you Rengar. God you're amazing!" He exclaimed.

Rengar smirked back at her mate and rolled away from him, his softening member finally free from her still leaking sex. This was the best sex she had ever had, but her insatiable lust was taking over again. _"Were not done just yet, Warsaw."_ She eagerly thought to herself. A sly grin slipped onto her face as she propped herself onto her hands and knees, tail swishing excitedly as she waved her plump ass in front of Warsaw. He watched in awe as she dug two of her fingers into her cum soaked pussy, withdrew them and then insert them into her butt. She then spread her left ass cheek to show him her tight asshole, freshly lubricated by his own semen. Warsaw's jaw dropped as she looked back at him with a lustful glint in her eye.

"One more round, mate?" She purred.

Warsaw's moist cock twitched slightly. "Oh boy…" he said weakly.


End file.
